I'm Sorry
by North Art
Summary: Oz is an orphan living in an orphanage since he was 8. He has 2 friends, Gilbert and Elliot. But on a fateful day, his life changes. Now he is forced to raise his sword against his friends. Note: Contains character death
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fanfic. Please review, any advice and criticism are gladly accepted

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

**3****rd ****Person's POV**

**1906**

Pandora Kingdom is divided into 9 part based on the economical state, the 1st district is for the King (the currently reigning king is King Glen), his family, personal guards and servants. The 2nd district is for nobles and their servants. The 3rd district is for rich peoples that can afford the land rent. The 4th district is for scientist and crafter of weapons. The 5th district is for soldiers and knights that will protect the town. The 6th district is for normal people. The 7th district is for the quite poor people. The 8th district is for poor people that the government can barely control. The 9th district is for criminals and rebels.

Pandora city is dangerous. Monsters have been attacking the city for 2 years. They are known as Chains. Their number is still unknown until now. Scientists have been studying the origin of the monster but they haven't found anything useful. Normal soldier can handle weak chains. But more skilled chains have to be handled by more skilled and high-ranking soldiers known as knights. They are honored and respected everywhere.

* * *

**Oz's POV**

******7****th ****District, 1906**

My name is Oz. I am an orphan. I have lived here in the orphanage at the 7th District since I was 8. Now I am 15 years old. My father hated me back then, I wonder if he still hates me now. I only have two friends, their name are Gilbert and Elliot. They are always there for me. Gil is always nice to me and Elliot is pretty rude sometimes but he is really nice inside.

I am quite an introvert. I usually stay home (in the orphanage) to read books or play the violin. I can play the violin quite well. I had bought one when I was 10 with my savings. I always see happiness in my friends face whenever I play the violin. That's why I always feel encouraged to play it almost everyday. But sometimes I do feel energetic enough to do some exercise.

Gil usually cooks for us. He's such a great cook. I love his food and I think Elliot also does. He can be seen running away from the cats around the neighborhood chasing him after shopping in the market, especially if he bought a lot of fish. Gil have always hated cats for his entire life, totally the opposite of Elliot.

Elliot is always full of imagination. He always runs around the orphanage, bringing his 'inventions' to experiment on somebody, usually Gil. He loves writing stories, that's why I always read his story, it's usually good, even though he is just a child, he can write well. I usually ask Elliot to play his piano to cheers me up. He's really good at playing it. The orphanage has a piano in the living room, it's very old but it still sounds good. I often get into a fight with him, but it usually doesn't last very long.

* * *

**Gilbert's POV**

******7****th ****District, 1906**

My name is Gilbert. People usually call me Gil. I am 14 years old and I am living in the 7th district orphanage along with my friends Oz and Elliot. I don't have memories of my past before I ended up here. I am afraid of cats, extremely afraid. That's why Elliot always bullies me with any cat that he can find. He is still a little child but he is extremely aggressive. Oz always says that I am a crybaby. It is true, after all I always cry at least once per day because Elliot bullies me. I have a pet bird, his name is Raven. He have been accompanying me for years.

I usually cook for Oz and Elliot. They always love the food I cook. To cook…you will need ingredients. That's why I go to the market early in the morning. And somehow the cats in the neighborhood always chase me all the way back to the orphanage after I'm done shopping.

Oz always cheers me up when I am sad and always comfort me when I am down. Such a great friend he is. His violin playing is the best that I have ever heard in my life. He is very quiet to people other than us. He loves reading books and Elliot likes to write stories, so they get along well despite their big age difference. He is an optimistic person, so he always can find a positive side for any problem.

Elliot is very playful and aggressive. He never sits down properly for more than 5 minutes except if he's writing a story, reading a story, or playing the piano. He is really good at playing the piano. He and Oz often play violin and piano together, the harmony sounds really good. They also often get into a fight but ended quite fast. Elliot's inventions always scare me. Why? Because I usually end up as his experiments subject. He is also very rude to other people that he doesn't like.

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

**7****th****District, 1906**

My name is Elliot. I'm 6. I'm currently living here in the orphanage with my friends Gil and Oz. My entire family was slaughtered before I was taken here 3 years ago. I always find it difficult to sit down quietly without doing anything. That's why I can't fit in with other children. They think I am crazy.

I usually play the piano in the orphanage's living room. Sometimes I write a story or read a story. But most of all I enjoy making things related to machines. I simply make something of my own creation. No one really accept my creation, they always mock me except for Oz and Gil. They accept my creation, even though Gil looks like he fears it rather than he values it, but he never mocks me.

I see Oz as my brother. He is really wise and knowledgeable. He accepts me the way I am, even though I am an energetic person and he is a quiet person we can get along pretty well. Even though we sometimes fight, we never fight for a long time. He can play the violin, which for me is the most beautiful sound in the whole world. I always accompany him whenever he plays his violin. I can sit down quietly no matter how long… if I am listening to his playing. He also read the stories that I make, I feels good to have someone giving compliment to my story.

Gil always acts like a crybaby, but deep inside I respect him. Just like a motherly figure, he always takes a good care of me. Cooking, cleaning, and other household related jobs, he can do all that perfectly. Though I often bullies him with cats around me and treated him like my experiments subject, he never got angry, not even once until now. I always wish to be like him, caring and kind toward everyone…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me

**Chapter 2 – Lets play, Oz!**

**Oz's POV**

**2nd October, 1906**

I was reading a story that Elliot wrote last night when Gil suddenly enters my room without permission.

"Oz! Help me!" Gil shouts while running inside my room.

"Gil! Look! It's cute doesn't it?" Elliot says playfully while holding a kitten in his hands.

"No, it's not, how can you be so cruel… Elliot…" Gil says almost crying.

"Elliot… I think you should stop pulling pranks on him." I say to Elliot.

"Okay… Fine… I'm bored Oz, why don't you entertain me…" Elliot answers me.

"Umm… Lets go to the lake in the forest shall we?" I offer him an entertainment.

"Okay!" He grins to me.

"W-Wait, Oz… I-I don't want to go there… There might be something there…" Gil says to me.

"Oh, come on Gil, nothing will go wrong."

The three of us go to the forest behind the orphanage. We always play there occasionally. Last time we went there, Gil was traumatized by a suddenly-appearing-out-of-nowhere-cat. I think that may be the reason he didn't want to go here when I asked him before. In the depth of the forest there is a lake. The water is pretty clear and nice. I have always enjoyed myself when I'm sitting beside the lake or just being near it. It felt nice to enjoy your time here especially with friends like Gil and Elliot.

I continue to read the story that Elliot wrote. While I do that Elliot simply take his clothes off to swim in the lake. Gil is sleeping right beside me. His sleeping face was so cute. Raven is flying around freely.

Time sure flies when we are enjoying ourselves. Without noticing it is already so late. The sun almost set. We will be in trouble if we don't return soon.

"Hey guys I think we should return soon… If we don't we might get lost." I said to them.

"Alright, I'm hungry anyway." Elliot says enthusiastically while putting his clothes on.

I wake Gil up telling him to go back to the orphanage.

**3rd October, 1906**

I was playing my violin when Elliot suddenly comes into my room holding his invention.

"Where is Gil?" He asks me.

I took a quick look at it. It is beautifully made, especially if it's crafted by hand.

"This is very good, Elliot. You really excel at these kind of things, huh?" I say to him.

I can see him smiling happily when I praised him.

"I guess Gil is downstairs." I said to him.

"Okay, thanks, Oz." He said while running downstairs.

I also walked downstairs, it's already 12 o'clock n the afternoon.

Gil have made a lunch for us. I looked at my plate today's menu is grilled fish. Gil must've had a lot of trouble buying the fish. I look to my right. Elliot had finished his lunch in a flash. Right after he finished his lunch he runs around the orphanage wildly, carrying his inventions while shouting Gil's name at the top of his lungs. Gil was cleaning the orphanage rooms along with a few other children. I simply go back to my room. I have been reading a book called "Holy Knight" today. I really like a character named Edgar in this book.

"Hey, Oz lets go to the forest again. I'm bored." Elliot said to me.

"Hmm… Okay, I will tell Gil to get ready."

We go to the forest again, but instead of going to the lake, we go deeper into the forest. Elliot has always wanted to explore the forest.

After walking for a while, I stumble upon a grave under a big tree. The writing had faded away, so I couldn't read it.

"It's probably have been here for a long time." Gil said to me.

"Yeah…" I wonder why I feel so nostalgic here.

I see a pocket watch tied up in its chain on the grave. I touch it and pull it from the grave. Surprisingly it is pretty easy to take. I open the pocket watch cover and it reveals a strange mechanism inside.

"Oh, it's a music box!" Elliot says enthusiastically.

I wind the pocket watch up and it produces a beautiful sound.

"Hey, Oz, I can fix the chain for you." Elliot says to me.

"Really? Then I will leave it in your care." I answer him.

"O-Oz, it is really okay to take it without permission?" Gil asks me.

"Of course it's okay. The owner already left it here after all." After that we return into the orphanage.

**October 4, 1906**

"Oz! I have fixed the chain of the pocket watch!" Elliot barges into my room early in the morning.

"Elliot, you should knock on the door before going into my room!" I scold him

"Oh…Sorry." He answers. I honestly think that he never feel sorry at all.

"Oz! Elliot! Breakfast is ready!" Gil's voice can be heard coming from downstairs.

"I'm coming Gil!" I shout back at him. I put my pocket watch in my shirt pocket.

I go downstairs followed by Elliot right behind me. I simply savor the beauty of the taste slowly while Elliot – just like always, he eats the food as fast as he can and go into his room to mess with things.

"Oz…" Gil says to me "I'll go shopping now, please take care…"

"Okay." I said to him. I go back to my room to read my favorite book "Holy Knight".

Suddenly a loud sound of crash can be heard from downstairs. I quickly run downstairs to see what happened. I see Elliot and the orphanage owner arguing

"You naughty boy! Look at what you have done to my precious vase!" she screams at Elliot.

"I said I didn't intend to do that!" Elliot screams back at her while running outside.

"Wait! Elliot!" I shout. I am getting worried about this so I run after him. I lost him, he always run so fast. But I know exactly where he will go. It's getting late anyway

**Elliot's POV**

**4th October, 1906**

**7 PM**

I hate this place! No one is willing to accept me! Except for Oz and Gil… But I can't always rely on them to cover me. There is only one place where I can think of to run…the forest, more specifically the grave. Last time I went there I felt so peaceful, so I immediately think of that place. After arriving at the grave, I rest my head in the grave and fall asleep immediately.

"Elliot?" I can hear my name. I open my eyes and see that Oz has chased me all the way here.

"Oz? Why are you here?" I ask him.

"I should ask the same thing to you! Why did you run away?" He says to me.

"I hate it there. I can't be free!" I answer him.

"Why can't you? I'm sure someday you will be free! I will always support you." He says to me.

"Really? Then if that happens, I want you to be the first to see me." I say to him.

"What do you mean?" He seems to be confused.

"I mean… I'm thinking that… I want to go to the 4th district to be a scientist." I answer him.

"That's a good idea, Elliot. I promise I will be the first person to see your succeed." He states.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Gil's POV**

**4th October, 1906**

**9 PM**

I return home (to the orphanage) and find out that the living room is in a huge mess. The orphanage owner shakes her head in confusion.

"What happened here?" I ask her nicely.

"Look at what your friend has done! He broke my favorite vase!" She says with anger in her voice.

I'm getting worried about them.

I simply go back to my room and check on their room, they are not there. I ask the orphanage owner about them but she simply says that she didn't know where they have gone. I can think of a place where they might go. But the orphanage door had already been locked several hours ago.

All I can do is simply look out of the window and wait for them to return. I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear the orphanage door creaks open and their voice coming from downstairs. I run downstairs in hurry and find them coming inside with dirty clothes.

"Hi there, Gil." Oz says to me.

"O-Oz! Are you okay?" I ask him full of concern.

"I'm fine, Gil. Geez…you worry too much." He says.

"T-Then, I'll wash your clothes…" I say to them.

"Great! Then I will go back to my room! Thanks a lot, Gil!" Elliot happily says to me while running upstairs and taking off his dirty clothes in his way up.

"Then I will also return to my room Gil. Don't worry I will take my clothes downstairs after I change." Oz says to me while walking upstairs.

I take Elliot's clothes from the floor and go directly to the bathroom to wash it. Not too long after that Oz comes to deliver his dirty clothes and go upstairs again. After I'm done I walk upstairs to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me

**Chapter 3 – A Fateful Day**

**Oz's POV**

**5th October 1906**

I wake up in the morning and I have this terrible feeling. I have a feeling that today, something bad will happen but I don't know what and when. I simply suppress that feeling and go downstairs. Gil has cooked breakfast since early in the morning. He left a note on the table stating that he had went to the market before I had woken up. I put the note in the table and started eating my breakfast.

After I eat my breakfast. I go upstairs to my room. I wonder why I haven't seen Elliot today? I guess I should check his room. I go to his room and knock the door. No reply… That's strange, he usually wakes up earlier than me, is he out? I should probably enter the room. The orphanage doors don't have lock anyway so it is easy for me to enter. I step into his room and find him under his blanket, sleeping…

I reach up to his forehead… it's burning! He has a fever. I run downstairs to call the orphanage owner, but she is nowhere to be found. Gil is the most reliable person at this kind of moment but he's gone to the market. I go to the bathroom to take a washbowl filled with water and a piece of cloth. I run upstairs and put the wet cloth on his forehead.

I wait for Gil to come back…

**2 PM**

Gil finally comes back after being chased by thousands of cats. After hearing the news he immediately rushes upstairs and checks on Elliot.

"He's fine, I think… it's just a regular fever. He'll probably recover by tomorrow." Gil concludes.

I breathe a sigh of relief. My friend will be fine. But I still can't shake the feeling that something might happen today. This feeling keeps on bugging me for the entire day.

**7 PM**

I eat my dinner and walk upstairs. I'm not in the mood to read any book today. I check on Elliot's room again, he seems to be sleeping. Gil said earlier that his condition is getting better. I simply get into my room and sit on my bed. I keep thinking about my feeling and I cannot settle down. I hear a knock.

"May I come in?" Gil says.

"Come in, Gil…" I say to him.

The door creaks open. Gil comes inside my room and asks me, "Are you having a problem?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You seem to be worried about something." Gil says to me

"Oh… It's nothing really… I just have a bad feeling. It's probably just my imagination. Don't worry about it." I answer him

"O-Ok then, good night, Oz…" Gil says while leaving my room. I can hear his footstep going downstairs.

* * *

**Gil's POV**

**8 PM**

Oz seems to be distracted, he isn't as bright as he usually does, I wonder why? I asked him about the reason, but he simply said that I shouldn't worry about that so I go downstairs and sleep.

**Midnight**

Suddenly I can hear screams coming from the house. "Fire! The building is on fire! Run!"

Fire? Panicked, I go out of my room. I see Elliot walking weakly on the stairs. He is panting and staggering. I give him a piggyback ride and carry him all the way outside. After I get out of the building, all the orphans and the owner are already outside, but I can't find Oz anywhere.

"Where is Oz?" I ask the orphanage owner. She states that she hasn't seen him anywhere.

I was about to go inside the half-destroyed building but Elliot stops me. "D…Don't l-leave me alone… Gil…"

I want to go inside yet I also don't want to leave Elliot here, "D-Don't worry… okay, Elliot. I'll be right back…" I run back inside the building.

The inside of the building are mostly destroyed and burned, "Oz! Where are you? Oz!" I shouted around the orphanage. I run around the building, I see nothing but flames. Suddenly I feel an impact on my entire body. Pain has risen up to my chest. I will die if this continues. I can't move my legs my whole body becomes numb. All I can do I shout with all my energy until I finally run out of it and my mind went blank

* * *

**Oz's POV**

**Midnight**

I wake up to catch my breath. I have run out of breath in my sleep. I look around my surrounding … Flame and smokes are everywhere, I can barely see anything. I open my door and run downstairs. In my way down I hear a voice calling my name. It is Gil voice. I fasten my pace. "AHHHHH!" I hear Gil's scream.

I finally find him unconscious lying on the half-destroyed floor. His chest is very badly injured and blood runs down from the wound like a stream. I have to save him, but I don't know how. I don't even know if I can escape through the building alive. A pile of burnt logs blocks the only door leading to the exit. I can't go past them.

Suddenly I hear a voice, _"Do you want to live?" "Do you want to save your friend?"_

"Huh? Who are you?" I ask

"_Just answer my question… Do you want to live?" _The mysterious person whom I cannot see says that again.

"Y-Yes! I do wish to live… And I do want to save him, but…" I answer him/her

"_But?"_

"How?" I ask him/ her again.

"_Oh, it's simple. I will show you…"_ A blinding white light flashes right after he/she finished his/her sentence.

I wake up in a place that I don't know. I see several people standing in circle around me. A young girl with long dark brown hair squatting beside me saying "Hey, Sharon! This boy has woken up!"

"Really? Isn't that nice. Why don't you change into something more proper? Your clothes are all covered in dirt and ashes, what happened exactly?" The girl called Sharon asks me.

"Flame…the orphanage is on fire…" I say. "Wait… Where's Gil? Is he fine?" I ask them

"Who is Gil? I only found you today. Just you." The girl with dark brown hair says to me.

"O-Oh, is that so…" Worries rise in my mind, what happened to Gil? Is he still alive…? What about Elliot?

"Anyway, young man. You can rest in our place for the night, you can decide what you want to do tomorrow, okay?" Says a man with tattoo on his left part of his face.

"Okay then, Mister…" I reply to him

"Call me Fang. Nice to meet you young man." He says to me while handing a shirt and pants of my size.

"Nice to meet you too, Fang. And… you can call me Oz." I say to him

I check my shirt pocket. I feel relieved that my pocket watch is still there. I hope my friends are okay...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have exams for the next 3 weeks or so. So I won't be uploading for a while.

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me

**Chapter 4 – The Key and The Lock**

**Oz's POV**

I wake up in the morning. The sunlight can't even find its way down here. I was taken here last night by a bunch of people. And it was not a dream. The fact that I am here right now proves that what happened yesterday was a reality. I can't stop thinking about Gil and Elliot. Suddenly I hear a knock on the door.

"Oz… Dinner is ready…" I hear a voice of a girl I never heard before.

I open the door and find a figure of a girl around my age with white bob-style hair and silver eyes. "Okay, I will be there in a few minutes." I answer her.

"Then I will be waiting in the dining room, Oz." The girl says to me.

Lunch? So I was asleep for the whole day. I must be very tired. I take a quick bath and change my clothes. I am planning to go to the dining room when I realize that I don't know where exactly the dining room is… I ask around for directions but everyone seems to be busy. Then I stumble upon a boy who seems younger than me. He doesn't look like he is busy, so I decide to ask him for directions. "Excuse me, may I ask something?" I ask him.

"Oh, sure. What do you want to ask, mister?" he replies

"Umm… Where is the dining room?" I ask him

"Oh, from here, you go straight ahead. Turn left and you will see doors. Go through the 5th one and ask the man in the counter for more information. You should say which dining room you want to eat in. There are a lot of dining rooms here. It's because there are a lot of people living here, too many to be contained just in one room… You must be new here, right?" The boy explains and asks me a question.

"Yes, I'm new here… Thank you for your explanation. Then I'll be going." I answer him.

"My name is Phillip West, it's nice to meet you, mister." The boy says.

"Nice to meet you too, Phillip. My name is Oz. See you later." I say to him while walking toward the room in his description.

**Dining Room**

"Excuse me, sir. What room are you going to eat in?" The man in the counter asks to me.

"Umm… I was only told to come here. I wasn't told which room I should be eating in." I answer him.

"Then, let me ask the officials, please wait a moment, sir." The man says while going into the room.

Not too long he comes out from the room and says to me "You are Mr. Oz, aren't you? You are in the 4th dining room, please proceed through this door." the man points his hand at one of the door. I immediately get into the room because I'm sure I am late.

"You're so slow, how can you make a lady wait this long." Sharon says to me with a quite angry tone.

"A-Ah… I'm terribly sorry. I was trying to find the dining room but I ended up getting lost." I say to her, hoping that se will forgive me.

"Now, come here you manservant, I will teach you the proper way around here!" The brown-haired girl says to me "My name is Alice, remember that well, manservant!"

"O-Okay." I answer her.

"Now, now, it is pretty normal that he got lost during his first day here, this place is huge after all." Fang says defending me.

"Well, you heard the man, now please stop quarreling and lets enjoy the food." A girl with pink hair and pink eyes says to Alice and Sharon.

"Alright, fine! Lottie!" Sharon says to her.

They calm down after she said that, so I simply sit down in an empty chair to eat when suddenly Lottie screams, " What the heck are you doing! That's Master Glen's seat don't you dare touching it!" I am completely shocked by her statement.

"Glen? Isn't that the name of our King? Why is he here?" I ask them, but based on their expression, I can tell that I asked a stupid question. I mean… there isn't only one person with the name Glen.

"Yes" Fang says to me "He was the king, he used to be the king but now it's different. But in our hearts, he is still our King, forever…"

"But he was still the King yesterday…" I say with confusion in my mind.

"What do you mean? The current King is Jack. And he has reign the kingdom for the last 9 years…Oz…" Alice says

Huh? I never heard this before. Why is everyone acting strange, or am I the strange one here? My mind is distracted with thought when suddenly the door creaked open revealing a tall figure with black hair. It's King Glen, or Glen who used to be a king.

"Hello there, are you new here? Welcome. Please make yourself at home…" Glen gives me a warm welcome.

"O-Oh, okay. M-My name is Oz… Nice to meet you, sir…" I answer him nervously.

"There is no need to be nervous, Oz. Just call me Glen." Glen says to me.

"Okay, Glen." I say to him.

"B-But… Master Glen…That is so disrespectful for that boy to call you by name…" Lottie says to Glen with a full-of-respect voice.

"It's okay, Lottie. This boy holds a big value." Glen answers her. "He will be our key."

Key? What is he talking about? "Umm… Glen, do you mind explaining what do you mean by key?" I ask him nicely.

"I believe I have to do that. Listen closely, Oz… The current king, Jack is up to no good. He is planning to make use of chains to rule the world. If we don't stop him now, it will be too late. Now about yourself… Do you even know where are you right now?" Glen explains and asks me a question.

"I'm… I don't know…" I answer him

"The answer is simple. You are in the Baskerville resistance base. Here we rebel against king Jack and his corrupt ideals. But we don't only accept member of the Baskerville bloodline, we also accept others that are willing to lend us a hand. You do understand your situation, don't you?" He explains

"Yes, I do…" I say to him.

"Now… please make your decision, will you lend us a hand." Glen asks me, the whole room is in silence, I can feel tension in the air.

"Alright, Glen. I will l will lend you a hand. Can you explain to me what should I do?" I say to him

"Alright, first. I will tell you what you are." Glen says to me. "You are the key to Alice's soul's lock. If you release her lock, she will be able to control the chains. By doing so she can lead them back into the abyss. But to do so, you need to have the sacred items needed to perform the ritual. That item is currently at the hand of Jack. And he is also a key. So all he needs is Alice, that's why we have to protect her. Losing her means that what we have done until now is pointless. Do you understand?" Glen explains.

"Yes… I think I understand." I say

"Good then Alice will escort you back to your room." Glen concludes "You will have to wake up early in the morning tomorrow, so please rest well tonight. Goodnight, Oz."

"Alright, manservant. You better walk fast or I will make you do it!" Alice says in a playful tone

"A-Alright, Alice." I say while running following her fast moving body all the way to my room.

"Well then, goodnight, manservant." Alice says to me after arriving in my room. I am still catching my breath.

"Hah…G-Goodnight…hah… Alice…" I say to her while panting heavily. She just grins at me and walks away.

I simply rest for the night. All that explaining is making me tired.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Oz… he seems nice, though he is a little weird. I wonder if he and I can be friends. I am not a human and he is a human. Can our friendship last…? Maybe he can cleanse away all my sadness and loneliness. I don't want to be a hindrance to everyone else… I'm afraid. I'm afraid _that_ will happen again, I don't want to hurt anyone else ever again.

* * *

**Lottie's POV****  
**

That newcomer boy today, he is weird, really. Jack has been the king for the last 9 years, that's impossible for him to say that Master Glen was still a king yesterday. I wonder why? Is it memory loss… but he remembered everything that happened to him yesterday. It can't be memory loss…

* * *

**Fang's POV**

That young man… he is kind of mysterious. Doug will probably say so once he saw him. I wonder when he and Lily will be back. I miss them…

* * *

**Sharon's POV**

I was drinking a cup of tea in my room when I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say. Then I see Glen coming in. "Good evening, Glen." I greet him

"Good evening, Sharon. I want to ask you something regarding today…may I? He asks me

"Okay, what do you want to ask me, Glen?" I ask him

"What do you think about Oz…?" He asks

"He is fine, I think. But he seems to be very relaxed. Most people will freak out once they hear that they will fight against a King with all his soldier and Knights included." I say to him.

The room fell silent. He seems to be thinking about something. "Oh… I see… Thank you for your time, Sharon."

He was about to left the room; I grab him by the hand and tell him "You should tell him the truth soon, you know. He will be shocked if he finally finds out by himself."

"He'll be fine… I think." He says and leaves the room.

* * *

**Echo's POV**

Vincent might be asleep now… I better prepare for tomorrow. "Echo…" suddenly I hear a voice coming from my back. It is Glen…

"Echo… I want to ask you a question. What do you think about Oz…?" Glen asks me.

"I think… he is weak." I answer him "I saw him running with Alice a few hours ago, and he is having trouble catching his breath…"

"I see… Then, I have a favor to ask you, Echo. Will you watch over him? I will really appreciate your help. Goodnight, Echo…" He says while walking away.

* * *

**Phillip's POV**

Oz seems nice. Maybe I can ask him to play with me tomorrow…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please review, any advice or criticism are gladly accepted

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me

**Chapter 5 – Shocking Truth**

**Oz POV**

It's a nice day today, the sun is shining brightly and the bird is chirping. I wake up on my bed, Alice is shouting and pounding on my door, I get up and open the door. "Oz! How could you sleep so long, it is morning already!" She says, "Don't be so lazy, manservant! This is not a hotel!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Alice, and of course I know that this is not a hotel!" I reply, "I will go to the dining room in a moment, please go there first." I push her out of my room. I take a bath and change my clothes. After I'm done preparing myself I go the dining room.

**Dining Room**

Everyone has been waiting. "Please take a seat, Oz." Glen instructs me. "Today, Sharon and Alice will take you out to the town. I need to get some things. But since I am known as 'Dead', I cannot co to the town." He explains

"So… What do we have to buy?" I ask him

"Food ingredients, fruit, medicine, and some other supplies. Sharon will tell you the details when you arrive there. Good luck, Oz." He replies.

"Today's shopping list is quite a lot, we ladies will need a gentleman's help." Sharon says

"Since when Oz is a gentleman?" Alice says to her

"He is a boy, isn't he?" Sharon answers her

"Ladies, please don't fight over me, I know I am so stunning, but – " I flirt with them but Alice cuts my phrases in the middle.

"Shut up, manservant!" Alice shouts at me "You are not a gentleman! You are just a manservant –"

"Don't be too harsh on him, Alice. I'm sure he can handle it. We can enjoy ourselves today." Sharon says

"But… Why me? There are a lot of guys here. Not only me. Why am I the one who are assigned to this job?" I ask Glen

"The others still have other works to do." Glen says

"Alright then, I will prepare myself." I say while walking out of the dining room to my room. After I'm done with the preparations I go downstairs to meet Alice and Sharon. "Alright, lets go." I say to them. They nod and walk along with me to go out of the building. I walk and walk but the town seems to be so far.

"How come we haven't reached the town yet?" I ask Sharon

"We should reach it quite soon…" She answers, "Just hang in there, Oz."

"You are so weak, manservant!" Alice shouts at me, "How about getting some daily exercise?"

"This is exercise for me okay. Walking this far is enough to be called exercise." I reply

I continue to walk and walk and finally I reach the town. But my sufferings are far from over

**Market**

"Look, Alice! That ribbon will look cute in you!" Sharon says while dragging Alice around

"W-Wait, Sharon." She complains.

While I…Sigh…here I stand, carrying all of the items Glen requested, including the items that the girls bought just earlier. It weights more than I can imagine. My legs can barely stand anymore and there is no seat available. So I have to withstand my sufferings.

**3 hours later**

1 PM, it is lunchtime. "Girls! I think we should get something to eat." I say to them

"Time sure flies, right Alice?" Sharon asks Alice

"Not really…" She replies

"What did you say?" Sharon says in a scary tone

"N-No, never mind, S-Sharon-oneesama… Time sure flies…" Alice replies

"Oh, my, you are so cute, Alice." She says

So I, Sharon and Alice decide to get some food. On our way to Sharon's trusted restaurant

"Please! I beg you, sir. I still don't have the money…" I see a woman begging in the street

"I don't care! Pay your tax now!" The soldier shouts at her

"No, please, I have no money at all, what will my children eat today?" She says to the soldier

"No more time for you, Ma'am! I have given you enough time!" He says while hitting her in the face, she fall and he starts to kick her. The people around doesn't even try to help her, they just watch it happen like that.

"Wait!" I say as I approach them

"What do you want, brat?" He asks me

"Don't be so rude on her, she said she will pay it later, didn't she?" I say to him

"She hadn't paid her tax for 3 months!" He replies

"B-But…her children need food to eat!" I say to him

"Stay out of this, brat… if you still value your life." He replies as he draws his sword

"Please pull back, Oz…" Sharon whispers to me

"But…"

"No buts, we might be caught if we continue to do this." She says. Well, she is right, we are rebels; we cannot go against them like this. I must be patient.

"Okay, fine…" I reply

"What with this commotion?" A man with black coat and black hat approaches the area. A bird follows him and finally settles on his shoulder.

"Sir Raven, I'm terribly sorry, but this woman still don't pay her tax!" The soldier says.

"…"

"Sir?"

"…Leave her be, give her more time…" He says

"B-But…" The soldier complains

"I will take full responsibility." He replies as he walks away

"A-Ah, okay then…" The soldier says

I follow the man… he looks exactly like Gil but a lot taller and more handsome. But that bird on his shoulder, it is Raven; I'm sure about it.

"Gil…" I pull the man's coat

"…"

"Gil…?"

"Who are you?" He asks me

"Ah, sorry… You just remind me of someone I know." I say to him

"…"

"But, I want to ask you. Can I?" I ask him

"…Fine."

"That bird, where did you get him?" I ask him

"…Somewhere."

"Somewhere…?"

"There is no need for you to know." He says as he walks away

"W-Wait!" I shout but he just runs faster

"Oz!" I can hear my name

"Ah, Alice." I reply

"What are you doing here? I have been looking for you, stupid manservant!" She shouts

"Ah, sorry." I say

"No mercy for you!" She scolds me

"Now, now, Alice… Lets just eat now." Sharon calms her down

"F-Fine…"

We go to a restaurant that Sharon has suggested. Apparently the owner of the restaurant is the acquaintance of Glen so he knows us.

"Welcome." The owner says, "Oh, it's you. Please take a seat."

"I'll order two noodles and one steak." Sharon says

"Okay, please wait for a moment." He says

After waiting for around 10 minutes, our foods finally come out

"Sorry for the wait. Please enjoy your food." A young man with black hair and big glasses says

"Thanks."

"Hey, Leo. I want some milk, could you bring me some." A voice says

"Please be polite, Elliot…" He replies.

"Huh? Elliot?" I wonder as I look back and see a boy in a white lab coat eating fried fish.

I can see his eyes widen in shock as he see me "O-Oz!"

"Elliot?"

"What are you doing here, Oz. I t-thought you were dead!" Elliot says

"Huh? Elliot, why are you so tall?" I ask him

"… Are you stupid?" He asks me

"Eh?"

"I won't stay so little forever, even I grow." He answers me

"G-Grow? In two night?" I ask him

"Huh! Two night, what are you talking about, Oz?" He asks me, he seems confused

"R-Right… the orphanage was on fire 2 days ago, wasn't it?" I ask back

"2 days? Is there something wrong with your brain!" He asks me again

"What do you mean? D-Don't tell me…"

"Look at today's date, Oz! It's 7th October 1916!" He says

"N-No…it's impossible…"

"Oz…"

"Elliot, we must go now." A man with red eyes and white hair says with smile on his face.

"See you later…Oz." Elliot says his farewell

I stand there still shocked as I see my friend going out of the building.

"Break…" Sharon whispers

"Eh?" I ask her

"No…Nothing…"

I go home with Sharon and Alice, but I cannot shake this feeling that I have just traveled to the future. That means the man I saw earlier might be Gil…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please review, any advice or criticism are gladly accepted

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me

**Chapter 6 – Gilbert's Life**

**Gil's POV**

"Sir Raven!" A soldier shouts my name

"What is it?" I ask him

"A girl in the castle's gate is begging for the tax to be lowered." He reports

"Alright, I will go there." I reply

I go to the castle gate and take a look on the girl. She has shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. "Sir, please lower the tax! I beg you!" The girl says

"State your name!" I say to her

"Vanessa…" She replies

"So, any problem with the tax?" I ask her

"Please, my mother is sick, I need money! The tax is too high for me to pay!" She explains

"I see… I shall deliver your words to His Majesty." I say to her

"…"

"Please return." I say to her

"… Fine, sir." She replies while walking away

I make my way to the King, listening to her complaints makes me remember a nostalgic past.

* * *

~Flashback~

**6th October 1906**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed, my chest hurt but I was glad that I am still alive. Elliot came into my room, his face had some bandage but not too much, Raven my pet bird also flied into the room. "Gil…" He muttered

"Elliot? What happened?" I asked him

"Gil… where's Oz…?" His question made my heart almost stop.

"W-What do you mean? Isn't he with you?" I asked him. He shook his head and tears began to fall down from his eyes.

"No… He…! I asked… the orphanage owner… but she simply won't say anything. Gil… please tell me, Oz is fine, right?" He said between his sobs.

I approached him, ignoring the pain in my chest to comfort him. A child like him needed encouragement more than anyone. "No, don't worry, Elliot. I'm sure Oz is alright." I said

"Really?" Elliot asked

"Yes, I'm sure he's fine."

"Don't tell lies to a little child, Gilbert." The orphanage owner said to me after suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "After what had happened, I'm sure he would be dead by now." She said ignoring Elliot's feelings.

"N-No…" Elliot began to cry again

"Just accept the truth, he would never return." She said coldly.

"Calm down, Elliot. Don't worry… I'm here for you." I said to him

"B-But… Oz promised me that he would see me become a scientist." He said holding his tears

"Hah? Scientist? A crazy, hyperactive boy like could never become one." The orphanage owner said.

"Please leave, Ma'am. You are making the situation worse than before." I said to her

"Humph! Children these days have no respect at all. Don't you remember who gave you food until you become this big?" She said

"The government." I answered her. It is true after all, the government was the one that gave the orphanage money to live from. The owner did nothing but to give us the money or… if she wanted she could just take the money for her own purpose but I assume she didn't or at least we still had enough money to live.

"Fine! I'll leave, but remember you have owed your life to me." She said as she left the room.

"Now, now, it's fine Elliot, I'm sure you will be able to make your dream come true." I encouraged him.

"B-But, Gil…"

"Don't worry, Elliot. I will help you. We will save money from now on, so we can go to the 4th district together." I said to him

"Will you go with me?" He asked me

"Yes, I will." I answered him. I had no intention to there, but finding job there might be good enough, maybe I could find my life purpose there.

**30th August 1910**

"Hurry up, Gil! The train is going to leave!" Elliot shouted

"Don't worry, Elliot. There's still 30 minutes left." I said after looking at my pocket watch, I had managed to save enough money to buy two train tickets. We commoners had to transport using trains if we wanted to get into the wall guarding the 5th district, 4th district and so on. King Jack, the new King had created this new rule. He was the new king that ruled here after he managed to defeat the former king, Glen.

Elliot was extremely excited, I had known that, after all he had never changed after 4 years. I had known he was still too young to be a scientist, but his brain is extraordinary and I know he could do it.

**4****th**** District**

"Wow, this place is really interesting." Elliot said happily.

"Haha, it sure does." I replied

"So, where is the lab?" He asked

"Umm…" I was looking around before a handsome man with mischievous smile approached me

"Oh… you're an interesting bunch, aren't you?" He said

"Uh…excuse me, sir. But who are you?" I asked him

"My name is Xerxes Break. Nice to meet you!" He introduced himself while sucking a lollipop.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." I replied him

"Hey, mister, are you a scientist?" Elliot asked him

"Yes, I am." He said

"Then take me to your place!" He said

"My place? Why?" He asked Elliot

"I want to be a scientist!" Elliot answered

"Oh, I see… Then what you should do is to graduate from school." Break said

"But I don't have money." Elliot replied

"Then, I have a proposal for you." He said

"What is it?" Elliot asked

"Be my assistant. Does that sound good?" He offered

"Really? I want to!" He said

"Good, then come with me." Break said to Elliot.

"What about Gil?" Elliot asked

"He can come along." Break said

"Thank you, sir." I said my gratitude to him as I followed him into the carriage. The carriage stopped in front of a building with strange decoration, even the door was designed like a lollipop and the room smelled sweet.

"Welcome to my house!" Break said.

"Wow! Where's your lab?" Elliot asked.

"It's upstairs, you can see it later. Now, lets eat first, shall we?" Break said

"Okay!" We said in unison

I lived there for quite a while. Elliot seems to be quite fond of Break, after all he treated Elliot well. Even though sometimes Break mess with him a lot but he still care for him. If I should say, they looked close. Sometimes Elliot's fondness could be said as idolism, he really idolized Break.

**24 February 1911**

I had been living here for quite a long time, I helped them with the household works as they were usually busy in their lab. But today a letter suddenly arrived:

_Dear, Gilbert_

_I, King Jack, request your presence here as my knight to protect me and this Kingdom. This may be sudden but I would like you to come here. If you are worried about experience, don't worry… I will train you personally. If you decide to come here then I will certainly be glad._

_From: Jack_

That letter… I couldn't refuse it. King Jack isn't a king that forgives quite easily, I have to be prepared just in case he had some plan to do if I refused. So I said my farewell to Elliot and Break, and I walked into the castle

**Castle**

"Halt!" The soldiers who were guarding the castle said, "Identify yourself, commoners aren't allowed here."

"Umm… I…"

"I invited him here." King Jack suddenly appeared, I immediately bowed down by instinct. "Please come inside." The king said as he smiled. I followed him inside. I reached a room and he said, "This is your weapon." as he pointed at a gun. I took it.

"I don't know how to use it." I said to him

"Pull the trigger." He said and I did so. A loud bang sound resounded through the room. "You have the natural talent to do it." He said to me.

"Y-You flatter me Your Majesty." I said to him

"Rufus Barma! Come here!" He called his servant

"Yes, master." He said

"Train this young man, make him a great knight." He said

"Understood" He replied

"Come young man. There's no time to waste." He said to me as he grabbed my hand.

Thus came my hard day training with him, rainy day, blazing hot day, I trained nonstop until one day…

**3****rd**** March 1913**

"You have become a magnificent knight, Gilbert. Or rather I should say Sir Raven." My trainer, Barma said to me.

"Yes, it's all thanks to your splendid teachings, master Barma." I replied.

"Now go, your future is bright, young man." He said, "With this I, Rufus Barma have acknowledge you as one of the knights. Now please report to His Highness."

"Understood" I said as I make my way to the King's room. "Your Majesty, it's me, Raven, asking for permission to come in."

"Come in." He said. I bowed down before him, "Please raise your head, Gilbert, oh, sorry… Sir Raven. I'm proud of you. Please continue to protect this kingdom." He said.

"Your words are my command." I replied.

"Good."

~End of Flashback~

* * *

And so here I am, I am now a knight protecting this kingdom. But now my mind is in chaos. I met someone resembling Oz yesterday, but it have been 10 years since that day, it's impossible for him not to grow at all. He looks exactly like the day he disappeared… is it really him? I had said that I don't know him when I met him yesterday. I wonder if it was the right decision


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please review, any advice or criticism are gladly accepted

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts doesn't belong to me

**Chapter 7 – Elliot's Life**

**Elliot's POV**

"Elliot." Break says, "You haven't finished the report yet!"

"Ah, sorry, I'll do it as soon as possible." I answer him

My mind has been very distracted lately, ever since I met Oz in the restaurant a few days ago. But he hasn't aged even a bit. Well, maybe he aged two days but yeah… not really significant changes are seen. Even now, I am taller than him and if what he said a few days ago was right, then, he is 15 now. I am a year older than him. But… he didn't keep his promise to me. After all, he promised me to see me become a scientist, I guess he can't.

~Flashback~

**6****th**** October 1906**

I woke up, I looked around the building and I saw the orphanage owner. I asked her about Oz's whereabouts but she didn't tell me anything. I ran back to my room and I found Gil's pet bird, Raven. He was flying all over the place so I decided to follow him. He led me to a room. There laid Gil, all bandaged up. I asked him about Oz, but he said that he didn't know. He had thought that Oz was with me, which he wasn't. I cried… of course. But Gil calmed me down, even after the orphanage owner scolded and mocked me, he stayed by my side.

"_Now, now, it's fine Elliot, I'm sure you will be able to make your dream come true." _Those simple words calmed my heart and encouraged me to kept on chasing my dream.

Meanwhile, I lived in the orphanage. I worked part time job, like helping in the restaurant, doing deliveries, etc. Gil also worked to help me get some money. We worked hard to chase my dream, I was very happy, Gil was still there for me. If he wasn't there then I had probably given up my dreams.

**30****th**** August 1910**

We were finally able to save enough money to buy two train tickets. We had to travel using train t get into the 4th or 5th district. The law was created the new King, King Jack. He had managed to defeat the former King, King Glen. Well, that's what people said. Anyway, I was very excited, I couldn't wait to get into the 4th district.

"Hurry up, Gil! The train is going to leave!" I shouted, running over the train, painted in red. It was very shiny and sturdy. I wonder if I could make something like this one day.

"Don't worry, Elliot. There's still 30 minutes left." Gil replied while looking at his pocket watch. Looking at it reminded me of the pocket watch that we found together a few years ago. I fixed the chain for Oz and he was still carrying it around last time I saw him.

30 minutes later, I was already aboard in the train, the interior of the train was very luxurious. I really enjoyed myself during the journey. I arrived around 30 minutes after the train started moving. I got out of the train after waking Gil up. He had been sleeping all the way since we departed.

**4****th**** District**

I looked around, and I was really fascinated by my surroundings. It was totally different from the 7th district.

"Wow, this place is really interesting." I said to Gil

"Haha, it sure does." He replied

"So, where is the lab?" I asked him

"Umm…"

Suddenly a guy with white hair and red eyes approached him, "Oh… you're an interesting bunch, aren't you?" He said while sucking a lollipop

"Uh…excuse me, sir. But who are you?" Gil asked him

"My name is Xerxes Break. Nice to meet you!" He replied

"Nice to meet you too, sir." I replied him

"Hey, mister, are you a scientist?" I asked him. He was wearing a lab coat after all. Usually scientist does that.

"Yes, I am." He said

"Then take me to your place!" I said

"My place? Why?" He asked me

"I want to be a scientist!" I answered him.

"Oh, I see… Then what you should do is to graduate from school." He said to me

"But I don't have money." I replied. Plus school didn't sound good for me. Usually, teachers ask their students to keep quiet and listen at their lesson. I couldn't keep quiet so I really didn't think I could go to school.

"Then, I have a proposal for you." He said

"What is it?" I asked

"Be my assistant. Does that sound good?" He offered me

"Really? I want to!" I said to him. Being an assistant is better than becoming a student.

"Good, then come with me." He said to me.

"What about Gil?" I asked. I couldn't possibly leave him here all alone.

"He can come along." Break said

"Thank you, sir." Gil said to him.

We rode his carriage. This was also my first time riding a carriage, it also felt good. We arrived at a house, it looked really unique.

"Welcome to my house!" Break said.

"Wow! Where's your lab?" I asked him.

"It's upstairs, you can see it later. Now, lets eat first, shall we?" Break said

"Okay!" We said in unison

I lived there with Gil and Break. Break often mess with me, but he cared and looked after me everyday. And his skill in science was also extraordinary. I really idolize him. He could also do some sword fighting. He taught me how to do it but I just couldn't be as good as him. Gil cooked and cleaned the house for us, just like he did when we were in the orphanage. Break and I were always busy in the lab doing some research. So Gil's presence here was really helpful.

**24****th**** February 1911**

Gil said his farewell to me and Break. I didn't know why because he didn't say anything before he left the house. Well, he did say his farewell but he didn't state the reason of his departure. I only found out when…

**4****th**** March 1913**

There was a huge group of chain that had made their way here inside the wall separating the 5th district with the 6th district. Lots of soldiers had fallen, trying to protect the town, but the chain was too strong that even knights had trouble fighting. There my and Break's sword fighting skill were really useful. We could protect ourselves as I watched the grown up Gil, fighting the strongest chain so magnificently. There… I realized his reason to leave the house. He was going to be a knight and a magnificent one too…

~End of Flashback~

I walk upstairs and do my report. The job of scientist has been increasing lately. I wonder what happened. They say the King is giving orders to the scientist to do all this work. Project Abyss… I wonder what exactly it is.


End file.
